


The Final Dare

by Daktasinsanity



Series: Truth or Dare [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3rd part to the series, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Stripping, Truth or Dare, doing the deed, let's hope Eren listens to Levi from now on, not so much drinking in this one, things get out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren receives, once again, a dare from Jean but this time there is a twist he did not anticipate. Not to worry Eren will be a happy bunny at the end of it.<br/>3rd part(and last) to Truth or Dare series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, the final part of Truth or Dare series. Smut is on the way! I know people would kill me if this part did not have smut. I hope everyone has a nice Christmas and such. I'll be “officially” getting back to writing after New years. Christmas is about peace and quiet to me at least. So remember to behave and have fun. Don't burn down any houses and be happy no matter what gifts you get cos it goes a long way that someone buys you a gift.

 

 

They were having breakfast in the mess hall when Connie sat next to Eren. “So Eren. I see you weren't skinned to death,” Connie elbowed him. “Tell us, did you manage to do that lap dance last night?”

 

Eren choked on his water. He coughed couple of times, thumbing his chest with his fist. “Yeah,” he wheezed out.

 

“Man, I admire your courage,” Connie patted his shoulder in friendly manner. “So, what happened?”

 

“I lap danced.” Eren tried to stuff his face with as much food as he could to get out faster.

 

“Eren,” Connie sighed. “That I already know.”

 

Jean strode in, sitting across Eren who was praying to the gods that Connie would drop the topic already.

 

“What did he say when you told him your dare?”

 

Eren wanted the ground to swallow him. “Nothing.”

 

Jean eyed him carefully. “That is a face of a liar, right there.”

 

“God, guys drop it.”

 

“No,” Connie and Jean said in unison.

 

“I did the dare, end of the story.”

 

“No,” Jean said sternly. “That is not the end of the story. You must tell us his reaction to you..” Jean did random circling motions with his hand. “..rubbing yourself all over him.”

 

Eren was blushing. He munched on the last piece of bread in his mouth, hiding his face in his hands.

“There is nothing to tell.”

 

“Oh come on, Eren. I send you to do that dare for a reason! So spill,” Jean said, about to bite in his own piece of bread.

 

“Nothing happened,” Eren said continuing to deny everything.

 

“I'm not buying it,” Connie chirped in.

 

“I don't care if you buy it or not. See you later guys.” Eren took the chance and left.

 

“Eren!” Jean shouted after him but Eren quickly escaped. He didn't want to hear it and just as he was exiting the hall he ran into Levi. “AERGH!” Eren exclaimed.

 

“Good morning to you too, Jaeger. You could work on the volume a bit.”

 

“I'm sorry, sir. I was in a hurry.” He felt awkward standing there in the corridor with a man he almost slept with last night and still wanted to. Eren felt slightly aroused by the sight of his Heichou but decided not to pursue that thought any further right now. “Umm, what do you want me to do today? I can clean the stables if needed,” Eren offered. He knew no one had cleaned it yesterday.

 

Something flashed in Levi's eyes as if he was saying, _I think you know what I want you to do._

 

Eren swallowed. _Oh please, tell me what you want_ , Eren thought and almost shook his head to clear it. This was not the time, dammit. He needed to escape before he said or did something stupid. “I'll be going to do that then,” Eren said and was about to leave, but Levi had other ideas. He placed his hand on Eren's arm to stop him, making him hyper aware of those gentle fingers on burning his skin through his clothes.

 

Levi opened his mouth to say something but the words died on his lips. He tried again but seemed to back down at the last second. Eren wanted to know what it was that Levi hesitated to say. Eren glanced between his eyes and the hand on his arm. Levi's eyes were telling him a story he wanted to be part of. Eren wanted to step forward and trap him against the wall, whispering to him, _Tell me._

 

He almost did so but the sound of footsteps echoing on the stone walls broke the silent moment between them. Levi seemed to snap out of whatever fantasy he had been living in tightening his hold of Eren's arm for a split second before letting his hand drop. “Do as you please,” Levi said, disappearing into the mess hall in a quick stride.

 

So much for not thinking dirty thoughts, Eren mused. He knew the perfect way to flatten his mood and that would be cleaning the stables. The smell of horse shit would work wonders on killing his arousal.

 

 

~.-.-.-.~

 

It was later that day, when the sun was setting and people began to relax after their duties, that Eren found himself sitting in the mess hall with his friends once again. Connie gave him a cup filled with beer. Eren had no asked for it and thus he narrowed his eyes at Connie.

 

“You look like you need it,” Connie said, shrugging.

 

Eren smelled a conspiracy when Jean sat next to him. “Eren, my mate, how was your day?”

 

Eren pondered if he should answer and when he didn't say anything quickly enough Jean laughed, “Must have been one hell of a day if you can't even speak.”

 

Eren sighed as he did indeed feel tired but not that much. “I did some cleaning which never is easy. I'd call it a sport.”

 

Jean wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Yes, cleaning, that is what they call it around here, eh?”

 

“Jean!” Eren wanted to add that what Jean suggested was highly disrespectful towards their clean-loving Heichou. If there was one thing Eren had learnt, it'd be that cleaning had to be taken seriously.

 

Jean patted Eren's back, chuckling. “Alright, I get it. No need to blow a fuse. By the way, I got a dare for you if you'd like to play,” Jean said, winking in a way that could have passed as flirting if Eren didn't know better. “Actually it is a request,” he continued mysteriously.

 

Eren took a gulp of his drink, hoping that Jean would not make him do anything weird this time. He did have his reservations about Jean and his dares, not that he could really complain after the previous one.

 

“So Truth or Dare, shifter boy?” Jean asked the pointless question.

 

“You said you got a dare request? What does that mean?” It seemed odd, Eren did not like it.

 

Jean leaned in and spoke with lower tone. “I dare to say you know him well. I suggest you pick dare because you wouldn't want to piss him off.”

 

Eren looked doubtful but decided to say, “Dare.”

 

Jean was about to tell him what the dare was until he noticed that everyone was quietly listening on their conversation. Jean growled, tugging at Eren's arm. “Come on, Eren.” Jean pulled Eren into the corner far away from others. “I dare you to do whatever Levi Heichou tells you to for the rest of the night.”

 

Eren looked baffled. “He asked you to do this?” he hissed quietly, glancing at the rest of the occupants in the room hoping no one heard this.

 

“Yeah, this is a personal request so have fun,” Jean said with a knowing smirk.

 

Eren blushed and cleared his throat. “Alright.”

 

He was about to leave but Jean grabbed his arm. “You dog, you said nothing happened between you two so you can imagine my surprise when Levi came to ask about the dares and wanted me to give you one.”

 

“I didn't lie,” Eren growled. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Kirstein. Something might have happened if Mikasa hadn't come to tell me you had upset Armin.”

 

Jean's eyes widened. “Ooh, sorry. How was I supposed to know Armin is a sensitive drunk. He blew up for no reason at all!”

 

“Whatever, just don't do it again,” Eren shrugged Jean's hand off. Eren turned to leave. “See you guys tomorrow,” he said addressing everyone and waving his hand as a sign of goodbye. Mikasa looked worried.

 

“What's the dare?” Sasha called out just before Eren made it to the door.

 

“None of your damn business,” it was surprisingly Jean who said this. Eren offered him a grateful smile and left. He was almost at Levi's door when he heard footsteps following him. Eren stopped and turned to find Mikasa following him.

 

“Eren,” she said quietly. “Are you going to Levi's room again?”

 

Eren did not know what her deal was, nor that he cared at the moment. “Mikasa,” he said sighing. “I really need to go. Can't this wait until morning whatever it is?”

 

“I'm worried about you, Eren. What if the midget tries to do something to you?”

 

Eren wanted to scream, _That is the whole point of this!_ but he played it cool. “I got a dare to complete. There is nothing to worry about.” He tried to calm her with a smile.

 

“I will kill him if he touches you.” Mikasa's eyes glinted dangerously.

 

“Mikasa, I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself.” Eren turned to leave but she latched herself on his arm.

 

“Eren, don't go.”

 

“He's waiting for me. I need to go.”

 

“You choose him over me?”

 

Eren's eyes widened. Was she saying what he thought she was? “Erm, Mikasa..”

 

“No, don't say it.” She looked down at her feet. “I just thought..” her voice drifted off.

 

“I'm sorry,” Eren said, slipping his arm out of her grasp. “I need to go. I'll see you in the morning.” With those words he walked away, leaving his adopted sister alone with her feelings. He didn't have time to feel sorry for her. He did not return her feelings. He'd deal with her tomorrow and try fix what was fixable but tonight was all about the man waiting beyond this very door that he finally reached.

 

He knocked and heard a soft answer muffled by the door. _“Enter.”_

 

Eren stepped into the room. His gaze landed on Levi who was sitting on the very chair they had used last time. Only difference was that for some reason he was holding a riding crop in his hands.

 

Eren swallowed, dread creeping into his stomach. “You wanted to see me, sir?” Eren asked as innocently as he could. If the riding crop was any indication of what was happening tonight then it was going to be an interesting night.

 

“Indeed I did.” The blue eyes drilled into him.

 

Eren glanced at the item in Levi's hands that he was tapping against his palm in slow and consistent motion. Levi stood up, walking up to him. “Have you been drinking today?”

 

“No,” Eren said thinking that the amount he had drank was not significant. It had not affected him at all.

 

Levi stood in front of him, narrowing his eyes as he quietly studied Eren's face for clues to see if he was lying or not. Suddenly, he yanked Eren forward into a forceful kiss. Eren caught his balance, placing his hands on Levi's shoulder's. Levi pushed him away as roughly. “Lies,” he hissed softly.

 

Eren's face burned with shame. Levi had tasted the remnants of his drink.

 

“First thing that you tell me is a lie. I'm disappointed in you, Eren.”

 

“I'm sorry. I only drank a few sips, I swear, sir.”

 

Levi snapped his mouth shut with the tip of the riding crop pressing his chin up. “Can I safely assume that you are here because of the dare that I told Kirstein to give you?”

 

Eren nodded, not daring to open his mouth again. Jean's words echoed in his mind, _“I dare you to do whatever Levi Heichou tells you to for the rest of the night.”_

 

Levi let the crop drop and circled him like a predator stalking its prey. Levi twisted the key in the lock and the door locked with a light snap. “No matter who knocks on this door tonight, you do not open it nor do you answer them. Is that clear?” Levi asked, circling back in front of him.

 

“Yes, sir,” Eren said quietly, keeping his voice calm even though his heart was racing painfully against his ribs at an alarming rate. What would Levi make him do? There was one thing he wanted to know though. “When does the dare end, sir?”

 

“When I say so.”

 

Eren didn't know if that sounded promising or worrying. “Understood, sir.”

 

“Drop the 'sir'.”

 

Eren almost said, 'yes, sir' but bit his lip to fight the urge.

 

“At ease, Jaeger,” Levi said, bringing his hand on Eren's cheek and cupping it gently.

 

Eren visibly relaxed. He didn't need to worry about setting the shorter man off by being rude. He never knew when he could talk casually to the Heichou even when they were alone. He was a man of rules and Eren kept breaking one rule of his. No drinking.

 

Levi's hand moved to behind his neck and he tiptoed to give him much sweeter kiss than the first one. Eren wrapped his arms around him, giving into the feelings of affection that he harboured inside and dearly hoped that Levi returned them.

 

The kiss ended but Eren did not release his hold nor did Levi try to move away. Levi sighed in a way what could only be described as happy. “Hello, Eren.”

 

Eren replied, “Hello, Levi.”

 

“Your dance last night was extraordinary.”

 

Eren allowed himself to blush as he thought about last night. “Ah, yes, so was yours.”

 

“I gave this some thought today.” Levi softly slipped away from Eren's arms. “Even though I gave you a dare to do as I say, there is something I have to ask.” He took a step backwards, looking at Eren as he once again tapped the riding crop against the palm of his hand. “Top or bottom?”

 

Eren's eyes widened for a second as he had not thought that Levi would even bother to ask such a thing. He had assumed Levi would take charge and top like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Since Eren was fine with that aspect his answer was simply, “Bottom.”

 

It was worth it because of the pleased smile spreading on Levi's face. Levi nodded not bothering to say anything further about it. “Do you know why I have this?” he asked instead and gestured at the riding crop.

 

“No, sir,” Eren gritted his teeth at his slip.

 

Levi whacked the side of his thigh with the riding crop in a flash. “That's why.”

 

Eren cursed at the brief sting of pain as he rubbed the spot that had been hit.

 

Levi was smirking like he was having more fun that was allowed. “If you slip up you get whipped. Understood?”

 

“Yes.” Eren did not want to be getting anymore hits.

 

“Good.” Levi tilted his head, the playful smirk still on his face. “Strip.” He waved the riding crop towards Eren to emphasize his words, with a serious face. “And make it good,” he added and the smirk was right back.

 

Eren wanted to say something about how relaxed Levi seemed to be as if he was drunk himself but he decided against it. It might not work for his favour if he pointed it out now. Levi sat down on the chair that he had occupied earlier. Eren took the steps required to close the distant between them as he opened the harness buckle that went across his chest.

 

Levi said quietly, “Keep your eyes on mine.”

 

Eren tried his best not to look away as he shrugged his jacket and the harness off his shoulders. Levi took the jacket off his fingers, hanging in on the chair quickly. Eren was feeling rather self-conscious as he undid his belt buckle. Levi's eyes followed Eren's hands everywhere they went. The gaze burned him as if Levi was touching him directly. He bent his leg and took his boot off. As soon as both off them were off, Levi snatched them and put them neatly on the side of the chair and stuck the riding crop in one of them.

 

Eren chuckled but straightened the expression on his face as Levi gave him a glare that did not really contain any real venom but Eren took no chances. Eren planted his foot gently on Levi's thigh as he undid the belts on his thigh. Levi grabbed his ankle as he did so, his fingers tickling the bare skin.

 

Levi's fingers slipped off as Eren lowered his foot and raised his other one to do the same but Levi stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “Let me do it,” Levi said, reaching for the belts on Eren's thighs. Eren swallowed thickly as Levi tugged at the belts. Eren wanted to run his fingers through Levi's hair. He wanted to see if the man would shiver at his touch like Eren did at the moment.

 

The harness fell off completely and Levi put it away as well, hanging it on the back of the chair. Eren waited him to turn to look at him before he pulled his shirt off deliberately taking his time. Eren gave the shirt to Levi who folded it without breaking eye contact with him. Levi placed the folded shirt on his lap, smoothing out any wrinkles there might be with his hands.

 

Eren's hands were shaking as he started to pop the buttons of his pants open. The anticipation was getting a firm hold of him and the look that received from Levi did not help at all. The blue eyes were getting cloudy which, Eren had come to notice, meant that the older man was aroused. When the buttons were done, Levi's hand shot up to the waist of Eren's pants. Eren let him pulled them down. He was left only with his underwear on which did not hide any how much he was enjoying the moment. He stepped out of the pants and watched as Levi once again folded the piece of cloth in his hands.

 

Levi stood up and put the clothes on the chair. He turned to face Eren, running his hands up Eren's sides, tickling the skin with his feather like touch.

 

“Is there something else you want me to do for you, Levi?” Eren asked, his voice trembling slightly as he only wanted to get right into the dirty business.

 

Levi ran his hands on his chest, his fingers tracing the lines of his muscles. “Undress me.”

 

Eren glanced at what Levi was wearing and was happy to notice that undressing the man would take no time at all. Eren put his hands under Levi's jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. This time Eren was the one who placed it on the chair. He hesitated a bit on the cravat because he had no idea how it was tied. Levi smiled at him and gave him a helping hand and soon the silky material joined the other clothes on the chair.

 

He had no harness and so Eren tugged the shirt of his out of his pants, pulling it over his head. He loved it how it messed Levi's hair if only a little. He didn't resist the urge to run his fingers through the black locks any more. Levi leaned into his touch and Eren kissed his temple softly. Levi looked annoyed for a second when Eren's touch left his hair but the pleased look returned when Eren fell onto his knees.

 

If Eren had been nervous before, now the feeling was intensified tenfold. He had been waiting for a moment like this ever since he kissed Levi the first time. What had not been fulfilled last night would be fulfilled tonight.

 

Eren had to break Levi's rule of not looking into his eyes as a button wouldn't budge. He was waiting for the punishment to come. Levi 's fingers sank into his mob of hair and yanked his head back. Levi's eyes narrowed and he licked his lips. “Do you have any idea how delicious you look on your knees?”

 

Eren shook his head as much as the firm grip of Levi's allowed him to. Levi seemed to hesitate with what he wanted to say next. “Do you want to find out?”

 

Eren was not sure what Levi implied with that question.

 

“Damn, how can you look so innocent?” Levi muttered under his breath and Eren was not sure if he was meant to hear it.

 

Eren got back to his task of removing Levi's clothes but Levi halted his movements. Levi let go of his hair but took hold of his hands instead. “I could order you to do this but that would feel wrong. I want you to suck my cock, Eren,” he said the last words as if he was admitting something he should not. “You don't have to if you don't want to. The dare ends now.”

 

“I'll do anything you want me to,” Eren said and it was the truth. He'd give Levi whatever he asked for. Eren himself looked forward to seeing Levi's face flushed as he would not be able to control his emotions or actions. Thus, he got back to removing the garment between his hands and Levi's cock. Levi's hands slipped into his hair and Eren felt them shaking. It gave his confidence the boost he needed, blowing away any doubts he might have.

 

He kept his gaze on Levi's face as he finally pulled down the pants along with his underwear. Levi gasped when Eren did not waste any time taking a hold of the semi hard member in front of him. Levi's hold of his hair tightened, his nails scrapping Eren's scalp gently.

 

Eren felt like he was in control of the situation as he moved his hand on back and forth to bring Levi to full hardness. Eren smirked as he saw Levi's cheeks gain some extra color. Eren broke the eye contact to give a tentative lick just to see if he could break the last of Levi's resolve. He was somewhat successful as Levi's hands relaxed in his hair but the man was cursing under his breath.

 

Eren glanced up to see that Levi's eyes were closed and his mouth muttering words that Eren could not hear. He made Levi gasp and open his eyes when he took the tip of his cock in his mouth. Eren kept his hand moving as he sucked, slowly taking Levi deeper into his mouth. His tongue circling lazily on the sensitive skin. Eren heard a rather unmanly whimper escape from Levi's throat.

 

Eren slowly pulled his lips away and gently blew air on the now wet skin, making Levi's breath hitch. Eren licked down the entire length, locking his eyes with Levi once more.

 

Levi's hand grabbed his hair once again, pulling Eren's away from his cock. Eren looked up to him in confusion.

 

His answer came in a form of shaky words, “Get in the bed and get rid of your underwear.”

 

Eren did not need to be told twice. If he had been a dog, he would have been wagging his tail as he slipped under the covers. Levi followed him but with slower pace and was smiling down at him, clearly amused by his eagerness. He joined Eren under the covers, pulled Eren close by wrapping an arm around his waist. Their legs tangled together as Eren crashed their lips together.

 

Eren put everything he felt into that kiss, pouring all his desire into one single act. As a response Levi moaned which urged Eren on. He pulled Levi flush against himself, grinding their groins together. The sounds of kissing and heavy breathing filled the room as they attempted to devour each other.

 

Levi broke away and reached for a small bottle that sat on his bedside table. Eren was not an idiot not to know what it was. His heart was already pounding at fast pace and he felt like it might break at any moment. Levi nudged his legs apart, pushing Eren to lie on his back. Kneeling between Eren's legs he coated his fingers with the stuff from the bottle.

 

A thrilling shiver travelled through Eren's body. Finally this was happening. Even his jaw was trembling as Levi's fingers brushed against his entrance before entering slowly one by one. The sensation was a weird one but not unwelcome. He trusted Levi to make it feel good and as soon as he had thought of that he almost yelped when Levi's fingers found a spot that made him mew like a kitten.

 

Levi leaned over him, trailing kisses up towards his neck and wrapped his fingers around Eren's cock to distract him from any pain he might cause him. Eren could not control himself as he buckled against Levi's torso when waves of pleasure over took his body. Levi chuckled against his neck, nibbling at the skin and leaving small love bites behind.

 

Eren wanted to wantonly fuck himself on Levi's fingers but they were gone before he had time to do that. Eren watched in fascination as Levi lubed his cock, ready to take him. But before he did, he stopped to look Eren in the eyes.

 

“There's no turning back,” Levi said as if believing that Eren would make him stop at this point.

 

“Just do it,” was the best reply Eren could come up with at the moment. His mind was cloudy and he just wanted Levi to fuck him. He needed him and so he held his arms in front of him, inviting Levi into his arms. Levi fell into Eren's arms slowly as he pushed in, his hands lifting Eren's hips slightly. Eren wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his thighs.

 

Eren trembled as Levi filled him. Feelings erupting inside him made him almost choke. He would have never thought he could feel this way, so complete and yet so torn at the same time. He wanted Levi to rip him apart, make him unable to ever get himself back together again, Levi being the only one who could piece him together.

 

Levi uttered words of comfort into his ear, his breath hot against his skin. Eren in turn whispered, “I'm fine, move.” as he could not wait any longer. He needed to feel Levi moving inside of him and he got his wish. Levi started slowly, carefully making sure he would not hurt Eren but when Eren let out a feral growl, the older man took it as a hint to abandon caution.

 

Noises Levi made filled his ears, hushed words of amazement and his name being called as Levi thrusted into him. The bed creaked as their passion over took them and they did not care if someone heard the bumps it made against the wall. Although Eren was vaguely aware there might have been someone at the door at some point. Maybe there had been footsteps, maybe not, he did not care.

 

Eren's lips were bruised by the harsh kisses they shared in the midst of lust. Eren licked and nibbled at Levi's neck with an occasional moan coming from his mouth. His own hand snaked its way down to his neglected cock. His moans turned into wanton cries which Levi muffled with yet another kiss.

 

He sank his teeth gently into Levi's lower lip as he found his release. He drew blood and Levi cursed at him, nursing his bitten lip with his tongue. As Eren rode his own orgasm he knew Levi had not come yet as he still relentlessly pounded into him. Eren licked at Levi's neck up towards his ears. He took his earlobe into his mouth and suckled on it, moaning “Levi,” quietly into his ear.

 

Eren felt the shiver that went through Levi's body as the older man released himself into Eren with a grunt. Eren took a note that maybe ears were a sensitive spot for Levi. If so, he'd use that information to his advantage some other time.

 

Levi was slumped against him, his heart beating just as frantically as Eren's. Both of their bodies were sticky with sweat but Eren saw no disgust on Levi's face. Normally the man would have commented about it at least twice already. They laid there in silence looking at each other as they came down from their high.

 

“Not bad,” Levi said after a while, breaking the silence.

 

Laughter rumbled out of Eren's chest as he could not contain the happiness he felt as he laid there in Levi's arms. He laughed at the choice of words. Only Levi could say something like that after having sex. Eren placed a loving kiss on his forehead, not saying anything apart from letting his bubbling laughter escape. He saw the same happiness in Levi's eyes even if his face stayed relaxed.

 

For several minutes they stayed like that, feeling too content to move until Levi rolled on his back. Eren didn't want to lose the feeling of a body next his own so he snuggled into Levi's side, closing his eyes with a smile on his lips. Levi kissed Eren's temple, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling the covers to cover them properly. Eren was happy. He allowed himself to think that this was where he belonged, in the arms of his lover. He would fight for the right to have Levi as his own as long as he could.

 

“No more drinking, ok?” Levi asked just before Eren lulled into sleep.

 

“No more drinking,” Eren said sleepily, nuzzling his head into the crook of Levi's neck. “And no more dares.”

 

He heard Levi's soft chuckle just as he fell into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost added a line: Levi folding clothes like a boss turned Eren on so much he wanted to ravage the man right there and then.  
> But I thought it was too hilarious(and somehow too sexy as well. I know I'm weird. I cannot comprehend this myself either). Ok, my sense of humor can be weird at times, I know. I need to contain myself not to make stupid lines like that. 
> 
> Ok, but that's that! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! I shall get back to posting after New Years cos everyone needs a holiday and mine starts right now! I love you guys. Let's have a great year of 2014. At least I'm looking forward to it cos I intend to start writing a multi-chaptered story again that I hope everyone will like. (Actually there is 2 that I've been thinking about writing but we shall see cos I could still change my mind about 12 times.)  
> Anyways you can find me on Tumblr under the name of daktasinsanity


End file.
